escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La ciencia de hacerse rico
La ciencia de hacerse rico es un libro escrito por Wallace D. Wattles, autor del Nuevo Pensamiento; publicado en 1910 por Elizabeth Towne. Fue la principal motivación para la película y el libro El Secreto de Rhonda Byrne. Consta de un prefacio y 17 breves capítulos que explican como sobreponerse a todo tipo de condicionamientos (mentales, sociales, de salud, etc.) para, a través de la creación y no de la competencia, alcanzar y atraer riquezas. Contexto histórico La ciencia de hacerse rico'' se basa en lo que Wattles llamó "la Forma Certera de Pensar." De acuerdo a Mitch Horowitz, editor en jefe del sello Jeremy Tarcher perteneciente a Penguin Books, quien reeditó este título en 2007, La "Forma Certera" de Wattles proviene del "movimiento de curación mental" que comenzara a mediados del siglo XIX con Phineas P. Quimby. Tal como Horowitz explicara en un reportaje a Washington Post, luego de experimentar alivio de síntomas físicos de enfermedades a través de las estrategias mentales de Quimby, muchas personas comenzaron a preguntarse, "Si mi estado mental parece ejercer influencia sobre como me siento físicamente, ¿qué otras cosas puede hacer? ¿Puede conducirme a la prosperidad? ¿Puede traer la felicidad a mi hogar? ¿Puede guiarme en en la búsqueda del amor y del romance?" Uno de los resultados de tales cuestionamientos fue la aplicación por parte de Wattles de las estrategias de "curación mental" de Quimby a a situaciones tanto financieras como fisiológicas. Wattles, anteriormente Metodista, se postuló a un cargo como candidato socialista en Indiana en 1916.Cox, Ora Ellen (1916) "The Socialist Party in Indiana", en Indiana Magazine of History, junio de 1916, Universidad de Indiana, Dpto. de Historia, p. 127.Nota biográfica sobre , incluye "excerpts from a letter to Elizabeth Towne" por Florance Wattles, originalmente publicada en la revista Nautilus, 1911 Él incluyó la palabra ciencia en el título de este libro, reflejando un acercamiento secular al Nuevo Pensamiento mientras escribía acerca de la prosperidad en los negocios, entrenamiento mental, y sobre cómo alcanzar el éxito en el mundo material. La técnica mental que denominó "pensar en Forma Certera"La ciencia de hacerse rico, capítulo 8 (título del capítulo) busca establecer un estado de positividad y auto afirmación. De acuerdo a Horowitz, la curación mental y las teorías del pensamiento positivo para el logro de la prosperidad fueron impulsadas en los últimos años del siglo XIX por corrientes como el Trascendentalismo y la creencia en el poder de la ciencia y que "Todas estas tendencias convergieron juntas, mientras que esta filosofía que conocemos como 'Nuevo Pensamiento', nació fuera de ellas. Es tan americana como un bosque antiguo." (en inglés) Los conceptos y técnicas tras la "Forma Certera" de Wattles se encuentran también en los escritos de otros autores de comienzos del siglo XX tales como Charles F. Haanel (The Master Key System), el ministro Metodista Frank Channing Haddock (Power of Will, Power for Success, Mastery of Self for Wealth Power Success), y Elizabeth Towne (How to Grow Success). Towne publicó otros libros y artículos de revista de Wattles: La ciencia de hacerse rico (1911) es un título que acompaña a otro libro del autor sobre la salud desde una perspectiva del Nuevo Pensamiento, La ciencia de sentirse bien (1911) (en inglés) así como también a su libro de auto-ayuda personal La ciencia de ser grande (1911). Originalmente estos tres títulos fueron editados en ediciones compatibles.' Influencia ''La ciencia de hacerse rico precedió a similares libros sobre éxito financiero tales como The Master Key System de Charles F. Haanel (1912) y Piense y hágase rico de Napoleón Hill (1937). Desde su primera edición ha sido publicado numerosas veces por más de un editor. Rhonda Byrne lo citó como una de sus principales fuentes de inspiración para su popular película y libro El Secreto. (en inglés) (en inglés) Byrne explicó en el sitio web de Oprah Winfrey que, "Algo dentro de mi me mantuvo hojeando el libro página a página, y aún puedo recordar mis lágrimas golpeando las páginas mientras las leía. ... Me permitió vislumbrar El Secreto. Fue como una llama dentro de mi corazón. Y a partir de ese momento, cada día sentía un fuego abrasador que me impulsaba a querer compartir todo su contenido con el mundo." (en inglés) La influencia que aún hoy ejerce La ciencia de hacerse rico se refleja no sólo en las actuales reimpresiones y versiones de audio del mismo libro, sino también en los numerosos dominios web cuyos nombres están basados en su título. Referencias Categoría:Libros de 1910